


010

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fight Scene, Getting Together, Heather Has Powers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: 010 is seventeen when she escapes the Lab with others in Hawkins, Indiana, where she finds herself getting separated from her group. She tries to look all day for them, to find they’re all gone. She finds herself at a lake, named ‘Lovers Lake’ by nightfall. She sets up camp, hunts for fish. Her clothes are torn, ripped apart. A car pulls up a few feet in front of her. It turns out to be Billy Hargrove and his boyfriend, Steve Harrington, who are out on a date. Steve spots her, and the ripped clothing. They realize where she came from, and who she might know in their party. The entire party is now well aware of what’s repeating in Hawkins, one year after ending it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stranger Things Rare Pair Big Bang 2020





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this. I will be adding on the artists work once it is available! I am so happy I was able to be apart of the Rare Pair Big Bang for this fandom. Thank you, and please enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: ah0ybuckley  
> Twitter: ah0ybuckley

June 5, 1985

  
  


_“You have to stay quiet.”_ An elder boy whispers.

_ “Please stay quiet.” _

_ “You have to stay quiet.” _

None of them have ever seen the light of day. They’ve seen darkness, but not this type of darkness. Where their pupils dilate to get used to their surroundings. Seeing the outlines of large trees, the branches dipping down as if to snatch them up. The lights from the laboratory hadn’t turned on yet. They had been safe, or so they all thought. Deep breathing coming from the entire group. The quietest footsteps that could happen in these woods. They were all at different age groups. None of them knew how they had gotten to this place. But, they all knew they were in great danger, and they all have been for years. 

  
  


They were all experiments for these people. These doctors, and nurses. Hidden away in pitch-black rooms when they made the wrong mistakes. They’ve all seen things. They’ve all done things. They all had secrets. They all had different energies. Different things that made them all unique. 

They all were labeled by numbers. 010, 012, 013, 014, and 015. Two girls and three boys. They had all made the decision to bail when 013 had been burned by a doctor for killing one of the bigger people running the laboratory. Every person had powers. Different energies running through their veins and minds. They weren’t deemed normal by any means. They all knew something had been up by the way they were all being locked up.

015 could use her powers to strangle people with her mind.

014 could use his powers to clone himself.

013 could use his powers to make weapons.

012 could use his powers to become invisible.

And 010, 010 had gotten the name ‘Global Warming’ by her peers, and doctors because her powers control plants. She can make plants, and trees, come back to life after walking past them. She can also use them for her own gain. She had been locked away a few times for using her powers against her doctors for hurting her.

And now she was free, they all were free, breathing fresh air. Running as far as she could away from the grey building.

When suddenly, she turned around to find nobody behind her. Her friends weren’t there. She knew they had been a second ago. 010 stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widened as she tried to see through the bitter darkness. Where had they gone? Had they left her? Had they been caught?

“I need to get out of here,” She quietly says to herself as she turns back around and runs further down the woods. The further she got away, the more she could feel her own thoughts. She could feel her own heart beating quickly. 

  
  


She leaned against a tree, sighing as she feels a branch wrap around her wrist as if to tell her to continue going. She saw the lights flash miles away from the lab. 

_ ‘Go’  _ 010 hears the tree yell to her.

010 runs as fast as she can. She can hear the branches that have fallen off the trees crunch under her shoes before repairing themselves by her touch. Her panting seems loud, her heartbeat quickens as she tries to find another escape route. She feels herself being pushed in a certain direction. Feels tree branches pushing her forward.

_ ‘The lake.’ _ it says, _ ‘You’ll be safe at the lake.’ _

_ \--------------------- _

The Gate was opening before everyone’s eyes back at the laboratory. 

“Sir, 010 is missing.” A Guard alerts everyone.

“Find the girl,” is all the Doctor yells at the guards, “Go!”

\---------------------

  
  


On the other side of Hawkins had been another story. In a rich neighborhood, a few miles away from Hawkins High School, Steve Harrington had been waiting impatiently at the living room window.

His boyfriend, Billy Hargrove, was late, once again for their date. 

A lot had happened since they met a few months ago. Steve had been dragged into some secret monster-hunting mission. It had all been an accident. He went to search for his ex-girlfriend and found her with a bloody hand, and a monster crawling out of the Byer’s living room wall. Then the New Year came. Everyone had thought they had been safe when in actuality, it wasn’t safe at all. Steve had grouped up with a bunch of children, met a little girl, named Eleven, who had these weird powers that he couldn’t explain. Oh, and he dragged Billy into the missions as well. 

Which, to Billy’s step-sister’s dismay, she wasn’t happy about it. 

The little girl closed the gate and since then, there had been peace. Steve will admit to himself that he has trauma from the experiences he’s been through with this group. They all have. His life used to be about being popular, with a big house, a pool, and friends. And now his job was to protect children, and to secretly hide his bat in his trunk, and then under his bed at night Every Friday night, everyone got together to spend time together, to remind each other that they had been safe now that the gate had been closed.

  
  


Steve grins, as he sees a car pulling into the driveway. He shuts the living room lights off before running out the door.

“Hey-” is all Billy says as Steve hugs him.

“You’re late.” Steve softly smiles.

Billy kisses him quickly, “Well, I’m sorry. I had to pick up a few things. That grocery store is crowded and expensive.”

“Grocery store?” Steve questions him, “I thought we were going out to dinner?”

“We were,” Billy grins, “But, I’ve decided to change my mind.”

“So, where are we going?”

“The lake.” 

Steve eyes the younger boy curiously, “The lake? Billy, there are over five lakes in Hawkins.”

“Not just any dumb old lake,” Billy pouts as Steve lets go of him, “Lovers Lake.”

“Lovers Lake?” Steve smiles, “Aren’t you romantic, Hargrove.”

Billy grins, “I could be when I have to be. Come on, it’s getting dark.”

“Because you’re late!” Steve watches as Billy gets into the car.

\---------------------

  
  


“Lovers Lake?” 010 questions as she looks at the wooden sign. 

She can feel the life of every plant around her, as she scopes the area out. The area was covered in grass, trees, and a huge lake within the middle of the property. She had known she had been far away from the laboratory. She could no longer hear the sirens or see the light that had been flashing the entirety of the woods surrounding the building. She could hear her own thoughts, her own heartbeat at a normal rate. Her clothes were torn from falling a few times. Tripping over dead branches that came to life from her touch. 

010 felt a breeze hit her skin. Her skin erupted in goosebumps. The leaves rustling. 

Her group was gone. Did they get caught, or attacked? 

Or did they leave her?

She feels tears falling down her cheeks at the thought of her group leaving her behind. Not telling her where they had been looking to run. Leaving her stranded in the woods. But, this lake didn’t seem so bad. It was empty. Quiet. The trees watched her every move, heard her every thought when suddenly her stomach started to growl.

010 looks towards the lake where she could see fish swimming, popping out of the lake. One of the trees offers her their branches.

_ ‘Hunt with this’ _ it says,  _ ‘You need to get your strength back.’ _

“But you will die.” She says.

_ ‘Not all of me. Just what I’ve offered..’ _

  
  


After a few tries, she gets a few fish on the branch. She grabs more branches that are offered to her. A few rocks. She builds a makeshift grill for her fish.

_ ‘Rub the sticks together, it’ll cause a fire to cook.’  _

010 follows the directions, smiling as it causes a fire. She lays the fish down on her makeshift grill. Listening to the cracks of the wood. She takes her jacket off, laying it on the ground before she sits on it. Her gray shirt ripped, and dirty. Her pants and shoes are covered in mud. She takes a deep breath, breathing in the nice cold air into her lungs. She could finally relax. She takes her hair out of its ponytail. Letting her long hair relax against her shoulders as she lays on the grass. Letting the grass wrap around her arms like a security blanket.

The trees will tell her when to turn her fish. The trees had known all to her.

_ ‘Something is coming,’  _

010 sits up quickly. She could hear every rock being thrown away in its path. She could see flashing lights hit her. She stands up quickly, ready to fight whatever was coming her way.

“Alright,” she hears a deep voice say, “We’re here. Let’s get set up.”

“Billy-” Another voice says “Look!”

010 watches as the two figures sitting in the car look at her. Her eyes widen, her heart beating quickly. She grabs a branch, feeling it come back to life as the two men get out of the car.

“Are you alright?” The brunette asks, “Are you hurt?”

“Who are you? Did papa send you?!” 010 yells.

“What?” He asks, “My name is Steve. This is Billy. Are you hurt?”

They try to get closer, and she lifts up her arms to swing.

“Woah, hey!” The blonde, Billy, stammers. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Steve eyes the girl, before looking at her weapon. His eyes trail down to a marking on her wrist.

**010**

“Billy, doesn’t that look like…” Steve looks at her, “Did you escape from the lab?”

010’s eyes widen.

“We know everything that is going on there. We know one of your people.” Billy keeps his hands in the air, “Trust me, we aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Who?” 010 asks roughly.

“Eleven! We know Eleven!” Steve steps forward. “She has saved us countless times!”

“Eleven….” 010 quietly says, “The little girl.”

010 remembers Eleven. Remembers how scared the little girl was. They shared a room for the first few years they had been there. She remembers Eleven hiding in her bed at night. Scared of her Papa. Then the next day, she had been gone. Nobody had known where she had been. 010 remembers being questioned by the Doctors and Nurses for Eleven’s whereabouts. But of course, the older girl knew nothing about her disappearance. 010 remembers being shoved into a dark room for the entire night. Scared of what was to come to her.

“Eleven…” She repeats.

“Yes!” Billy replies. “We know where she is. She can help you.”

“How long have you been out here?” The brunette asks.

“A few hours.”

“You’re far from the lab.” Steve responds, “You’re safe now, I promise.” He eyes Billy, before looking back, “Ten, do you want to come home with us?”

“What?”

“You need to be somewhere safe until we get you to see Eleven.” Steve replies, “I don’t feel comfortable leaving you out here alone.”

_ ‘They are not bad people. Go.’ _ The tree says

010 eyes the tree, “I cannot.”

_ ‘If you do not go with them, the doctors will find you.’  _

“Who is she talking too?” Billy asks as Steve shrugs.

“Fine..” 010 says, “I will go with you. Only if you take me to see Eleven.”

“We will. We promise.” Steve nods. “We will call her as soon as we get to my house. But, nothing can be set in stone until tomorrow.”

Billy puts his hand out, “Do you trust us?”

010’s eyes widen, “What?”

“Do you trust us?” Billy repeats, a smile on his face.

010 takes Billy’s hand, “Yes?”

Billy squeezes her hand, “Let’s go then before someone catches us.”

  
  


She sits in the middle back seat. Letting the air conditioning hit her in the face. She looks out the window as they go through a little town. The lights, the sight. Everything 010 had been praying for.

“Where are we?” 010 questions,

“Ten,” Steve grins, “Welcome to Hawkins, Indiana.”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve bring her home. 010 asks why Billy is wearing ‘another shirt’ under his shirt. Billy talks to her about being transgendered. Steve calls Hopper to explain the situation. The kids and older teens meet her. Hopper and Joyce meet her. Eleven reunites with her. 010 days “The Gate is open”

Billy pulls into the Harrington household’s driveway later that evening. The volume on the stereo being lowered by Steve. The trees had been moving in such a way that it looked as if a storm was going to hit any moment. Steve rolled his window up, before turning to the backseat where Ten had been sitting. She looked wary but smiled softly at him as Steve gave her a reassuring smile before turning back around. Billy had looked at Ten in the rearview mirror before sighing. Ten watches as Billy takes the keys out of his ignition before unlocking the doors and tenses at the sound of his car unlocking, she watches as Billy gets out of the car, pulling his seat forward to let her out.

“Are you ready to go inside?” Steve asks, noticing her trepidation from a mile away, “You must be starving. We can make you something to eat?”

Ten takes Billy’s hand and allows him to help her out of the car.

“What did you eat that dump?” Billy questions

“Billy!” Steve hisses, closing the car door behind him.

“What’s a ‘dump’?” Ten asks.

“A place that sucks.” Billy fixes the car seat before closing and locking the car. “What did they feed you there?”

“Rice, vegetables.” Ten replies, watching as Steve puts his hand in his pocket, “What are you grabbing?!”

Steve’s eyes widen, “My keys! I need to let us into the house.”

“Oh,” She quietly says, “Yes. I’m sorry.”

Billy walks her to the door, “You’re pretty jumpy, huh?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Steve questions, “You know what Eleven went through.”

Steve opens the front door, pushing it open and Ten’s eyes widen. She had been so used to white and black, it was all she saw in her lesson plans.

Ten walks towards the stair railing, running her fingers over the smooth wood. She knows that she is being watched by them as she touches the wall, tracing every bump mesmerized by it’s texture. 

“Beige?” She asks

Steve smiles, “Yeah, it’s beige.”

Ten grins as she walks back down the stairs, eyeing the family photos on the way. “Only you?”

“I’m the only child in this house, yes.” Steve nods, “Billy has a sister.”

“A step-sister.”

“What’s  _ step-sister _ ?” Ten questions

“It means that she came from a different family. Her mom married his dad.” Steve explains simply.

“Oh.” Ten replies and continues her perusal of her new surroundings.

“Let’s order some food, and then I’ll go into my mother’s closet and grab you pajamas?” Steve smiles, “Tomorrow we’ll go get you some new clothes.”

“I’ve only...wore this.” Ten looks down at her ripped clothing.

“I have a few changes of clothes here,” Billy replies. “I’ll get your jeans in the wash tonight. Don’t think we’ll be able to get you in my jeans.”

“We never asked,” Steve eyes Ten, “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

\-------------------------

“That long?!” Billy hisses later that night. He’s pacing around the bedroom, watching Steve get ready for bed. “She’s been locked away for seventeen years?”

“I know-”

“That’s absolutely insane, Steve!” Billy replies, “Insane!”

“I know!” Steve repeats, “Look, we need to be supportive. She escaped for a reason. Just like Eleven.”

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Ten had been walking around the house getting used to her surroundings and she runs into Billy who's walking out of the bathroom.

“Hey,” Billy grins, “You’re still up?”   
  


“Can’t sleep,” Ten touches the wall. 

She eyes Billy’s appearance. He was still in his jeans, his shirt hanging off his arm. But he had this weird beige colored top on him as well. It looked like half a shirt. 

“What are you wearing?” Ten asks “You wore a shirt...under your shirt?”

Billy’s color drains from his face, looking down to look at his chest binder, before looking back up, “Oh, I uh, wear this to protect myself.”

She ponders for a moment, “Are you in danger?” she then asks

Billy decides then and there that Ten is adorable.

“No, I’m not in danger.” Billy softly smiles, “This is just protecting me, in good ways.”

“Good ways?”

The taller boy nods, “Did they teach you anything about people who transition?”

Ten bites her lower lip, “We didn’t learn much during lesson time. But, I think we learned about that.”

“Good,” Billy sighs, “Good.”

“Are you transitioning?” Ten asks, turning her head slightly as Billy nods, “Cool.” She grins

“Cool?” Billy questions.

“As long as you’re not hurt.” She smiles.

“I’m not.” He replies.

She grins at him before her hands touch his binder, “Cool.”

\--------------------------

That night had been a night Billy and Steve would remember for a while. The pizza had been delivered about an hour after the call had been made. Ten had gotten frightened by the doorbell and hid behind Billy. Steve had realized there was a lot she hadn’t seen or had known outside of what was going on in that lab. Steve had later called Jim Hopper and explained everything that was going on. At first, the Chief of Police laughed at Steve but had realized soon that Steve hadn’t been laughing.

_ “We’ll come over tomorrow, don’t tell anyone else” Hopper had said before hanging up _

Billy wakes up earlier than Steve, so he could start breakfast. He shut the alarm off, stretching before he’s out of bed. Last night kept repeating in his head. Finding Ten, the scared look in her eyes. The way her hands were shaking at the slightest show of affection. There was a lot to think about, a lot to discuss with the group today.

There was something different about Ten. Billy couldn’t put his finger on it. Neither could Steve. Ten was beautiful. Her long brunette hair had hung off her shoulders. Her brown eyes would shine when you spoke directly to her. Steve had agreed with everything Billy had been saying. She wasn’t showing her powers, or she was afraid too. 

What if she had no powers at all?

Billy slowly opens the guest room door, checking in on Ten. The room was cold from the air conditioner, and it turns out she was sound asleep with the lights on. He walks into the bedroom, grabbing another blanket, in case Ten get’s cold when she finally wakes up. As he walks over there, it’s like he freezes in place.

Ten was sleeping face up, still under the soft white covers. The pillows were the same white color, but Billy couldn’t see them. Ten was covered in flowers that had grown from her hair. Billy could spot daisies and roses.

“What the fuck..” Billy quietly says.

“Billy?” There’s a soft knock on the door, “What’s going on?”

“You weren’t using this bed for plants right?” Billy quietly asks

“What?” Steve asks, quietly walking in, “You sound insane-” He takes a look at Ten, “Holy shit.”

Ten’s eyes open, and she sits up quick throwing her hands at them.

“Hey! Hey!” Billy grabs one of her hands, “It’s us. Relax.”

“Are you alright?” Steve asks, sitting on the bed.

“Yes. I just, they usually wake me up roughly.” Ten quietly says.

“We aren’t them.” Billy points out, sitting on the other side of Ten, “Can I ask you something?” Ten nods, “What’s with the uh, the flowers?”

Ten eyes the pillow, “Oh, that always happens. They’re like my comfort blanket.”

“Do they go away?” Steve asks as Ten nods again.

“Within time they do. But, they’ll always come back at night.” Ten smiles, picking a rose up.

“What stops them?” Billy questions.

Ten is suddenly quiet, “I’m not sure really. I’ve never had a reason to not have them.” She eyes Billy, smiling.

“I guess you’re right.” Billy smiles, “I’m going to make breakfast.”

Steve watches it as Billy gets off the bed and leaves the bedroom. “So, I found some clothes for you, for today. Maybe we can get you into the shower to clean up?”

“Is Eleven coming today?” Ten asks

“Yes, Eleven is coming today.” Steve nods, taking Ten’s hand. “Let’s take today one step at a time. Let’s get you into the shower, then breakfast. Then you see Eleven.”

Ten nods, “Okay.”

————————

“That fits you like a glove,” Billy smiles as Ten walks out of the bathroom.

Steve had found his mother’s summer clothes stored under a guest room bed. Ten sat with him, picking out what she’d be comfortable wearing.

Ten eyes Billy, “Thank you?”

“It’s a compliment,” Steve grins, he pats her shoulder. “Maybe the girls can take you to get some more clothes.”

“More clothes?” Ten asks 

“Yeah,” Billy nods, “You wear more than two pieces of clothing every day now.”

“Oh,” She replies, “That sounds confusing.”

Steve grins, “I might know a girl who’ll help you out.” 

\------------------------

  
  


Max is waiting on the front lawn when the familiar ‘Police’ town car pulls up. She grabs her skateboard as she heads towards the call. She had gotten a weird call last night from her friend Eleven, saying Steve Harrington had called about Billy and himself finding someone a few miles from the lab. Billy never came home that night, so Max had been worried.

She gets into the passenger seat, hugging Eleven before buckling herself in.

“Hi,” Max smiles, “So can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

Hopper starts driving, his grip tight on the wheel, “Well, I had gotten a call from Harrington last night. He said Hargrove and himself were going out-”

“On their date.” Eleven chimes in.

“On their date,” Hopper replies, “And they found a girl in ripped clothing and she had the same markings as El does.” He laughs, “I thought he was joking, but he didn’t laugh. I didn’t hear Hargrove laughing.”

“Who is she?” Max asks, leaning into the seat

“They didn’t say who it was.” Hopper replies, “I just hope this isn’t some scam, or someone looking for Eleven.”

Max looks at Eleven, “And if it is?”

“I’ll deal with it.” Eleven softly smiles

Within half an hour they end up at the Harrington household. There are a few cars there already. Two cars from the Byer’s, and one from the Wheelers. Which means, Steve had called everyone last night, which Hopper had told him to not do. They spot Billy outside, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Max leaves the police car before running up to her step-brother and hugs him.

“Hey,” She pulls away from the hug, “I wish you called to tell me you weren’t coming home.”

“Sorry, I was a little busy with something.” Billy throws his cigarette away, “Everyone else is inside, come on.”

  
  


Ten is sitting on the couch, sitting next to Steve. Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers are across from them. Joyce Byers is pacing the room, as the other kids, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, and Dustin Henderson, are just looking at Ten. She looks frightened when Billy walks in with more people.

“Ten?” Billy smiles, “Eleven is here.”

Ten looks at the door way, feels Steve’s hand squeezing her leg as a few people walk in. Ten eyes the brunette, who's looking back at her.

Eleven grins wide, walking into the room fully, watching as Ten stands up, “Ten.”

“You know her?” Hopper questions

“Roommates?” Eleven asks, “Sisters.”

The entire living room sighs in relief as Eleven hugs Ten. Ten feels a relief fall from her shoulders. She’s reminded of her time in the lab with the younger girl. Their learning sessions, how much Eleven drew photos of them. How many times Ten took the blame for Eleven’s faults. Everything hit the older girl like a freight train. But, she wasn’t scared of it anymore. 

Hopper sits down next to Jonathan, “Joyce, please stop pacing.”

Joyce looks at Hopper confused, “Stop pacing? Aren’t you as confused as I am? I thought the lab was shut down.”

“I thought so too.” Hopper adds, he eyes Eleven.

“There were more parts to the lab that nobody could see.” Eleven quietly says, “You only saw twenty percent of what the building has to offer.”

“So, when you closed the gate, she was there?”

“Yes,” Ten nods, “We were all locked in a bunker. Soldiers almost shot us. I was scared, so scared.”

“How many other people are down there?” Nancy asks

Ten looks at Nancy, a little scared.

“You can reply to her, Ten.” Steve smiles, “How many others are in there?”

“I...I don’t know. I escaped with a group, but...when I turned around they were all gone…” Ten’s voice gets quiet.

“Who escaped?” Jonathan asks

“Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen.” Ten replies, “But, they might have been caught. There’s twenty other people on top of that.”

“Jesus Christ-” Hopper stands up. “Is there a way we can get them out?”

Ten shrugs, “I don’t know…” She sits back down, in between Billy and Steve. She eyes Steve’s flower plant, which grows at top notch speed.

Lucas’ eyes widen, “Is that your power?”

“You control plants?!” Dustin grins.

“How does that correspond with what Eleven can do?” Mike Wheeler asks

“The trees and plants protect me,” Ten looks at the younger boy. “They fight with me, for me.”

Will frowns, “All of this is confusing. There has to be a reason you’re escaping now? It’s been a full year since Eleven closed the gate, right?”

“That’s right, we closed it a year ago.” Joyce agrees.

“Why shouldn’t she escape? Reason or not!” Jonathan asks

Everyone starts fighting within seconds. Loads of confusion are hitting the living room. Billy and Steve can see Ten getting visibility upset.

“Guys!” Steve yells, “Relax.”

Ten is gripping onto their arms tightly, “We escaped for a reason….”

Joyce eyes Ten, “What was the reason, honey? You can tell us.”

Ten is quiet, she shys away.

“The gate you closed...was reopened.” Ten sadly replies, “It was a month ago. They have plans. They know I escaped, that others did, or tried to.”

“It’s like El all over again?” Lucas questions.

“He said he was going to kill me.” Ten quietly says.

Hopper eyes her, “Who? Who said that?”

Ten quietly says, “My Papa.”


	3. Her Name Is Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather tells them a huge secret, about being friends with a Demogorgon. Billy and Steve take her out to buy clothes, and they give her the name Heather because she loves Heath’s plants. They show her new foods, drinks, desserts, and show her flowers. They find Fred. They start to gain feelings for her, and she gains feelings for them. Hopper and Joyce talk about one of them adopting her. Fred, Heather, and Eleven are together when they feel the presence of a Demogorgon and others. They run into Demogorgons, and other monsters and Heather shows her true ability. She fights by Eleven, Steve, and Billy’s side. The Government tries to grab Heather and she kills them. Steve gets injured by the end of the fight by someone she didn’t see. Heather shows off her healing powers for Steve, afraid Steve is going to die. Steve gets cured and kisses her there. Billy kisses her there as well. The police go and save the victims.

A small side of the Hawkins town had suddenly become a quiet town a few days after Billy and Steve had met Ten. The meeting hadn’t proved to be a good one. Ten was honest to them about the gate opening. She wouldn’t lie to a soul, and Billy and Steve already knew that. There was some sort of trust between the three of them already. After the meeting, Steve escorted everyone out to their cars and watched them leave one by one. When Steve walked back inside, he could feel the tension in the living room. He needed to open the windows and air it out. Ten had been sitting there, keeping her hands to herself as Billy cleaned up after everyone. She remembers the look Eleven gave her before leaving. The look of forgiveness, and regret.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks as he walks over to the couch.

Ten nods, her hands shaking as Steve rests his hand on her knee, “I didn’t realize how angry they would all be at me.”

Billy looks at her, “Nobody is mad at you. They’re mad at whoever is controlling you and these...these-”

“Demogorgons.” Steve finishes Billy’s sentence, “Demodogs.”

“What are those?” She asks

Billy grabs a paper from the table before drawing on it with a pencil and hands it to her, “Those things.”

Ten eyes the paper curiously, before her hand traces over the drawings, “Oh.”

“Have you seen one of these things?” Steve asks as she nods.

“I’ve seen them, they’ve seen me.” Ten quietly replies, “But, there’s one of these..” she points to the Demogorgon, “Friend.”

Billy’s eyes widen, “Friend?! You’re joking, yes? You’re not actually friends with this...thing.”

“His name is Fred, he escaped when I did.” 

“Fred?” Steve questions

“You named it?” Billy sits down, pointing to the Demogorgon drawing, “You gave it a human name?”

“The others hurt people, he did not.” Ten looks at Billy, “I took him under my wing. He protected me!”

“And it came from the gate?” Steve asks

“Yes, he came from the gate. Papa almost,” She stops, “He almost killed him but I defended Fred with my entire life. Papa said I could keep him if I kept him under control. He left when I did. I don’t know where he is.”

Steve looks dumbfounded, “So Fred has escaped, and he’s in Hawkins.”

“Yes.” Ten replies, “I know he’s here. I just don’t know where.”

“You know, this would have been great to mention during the meeting.” Billy points out the obvious.

“But they were mad.” Ten frowns “He knows Papa is looking for me. He’ll come back.”

“Imagine us rolling up to the party with a fucking Demogorgon in the back seat?!” Billy stands up, “This sounds crazy.”

“We’ve experienced much crazier than this, Billy..” Steve is grinning, “I think it’s sweet.” He pats Ten’s back, “Why don’t we go out today? My friend is going to take us clothes shopping, and maybe we can go explore.”

“Find Fred?” Ten questions

“We’ll try,” Steve smiles before eyeing Billy, “What do you say?”

“Fine. But is Fred hurts me-”

“He won’t. He knows good people when he sees them.” Ten grins.

\--------------------------

Robin Buckley is standing by the fountain in the middle of the mall when she spots Steve and Billy walking up to her with a person she doesn’t know. She had gotten the call about an hour ago that Steve needed to see her, and how it was an emergency.

“Hey,” Steve smiles as they walk up to her

“Hi, dingus.” Robin eyes Steve, before eyeing Billy “Why was I called for an emergency, and to the mall of all places?”

“We have an uh- a problem.” Steve quietly says, 

“What sort of problem?” Robin asks

“You remember everything I’ve told you, and you didn’t believe me until I showed you Eleven?” Steve asks, and she nods, “Well, it’s the same thing again. But, she’s Billy’s age.”

Robin gives Billy a look, “Okay...and why am I needed?”

Billy sighs, “Because she was only given one pair of clothing to wear, and if they catch her in it, they’ll know it’s her. We know nothing about girls fashion...so just do what you do.”

“Do what I do?” Robin asks

“Dress her as your dressing!” Billy hisses, “Please.”

“And who’s paying for it?” Robin asks, “We all work dead-end jobs.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “I have money, remember? I can get whatever she needs. You just need to help her.”

“You’re also paying for dinner.” Robin points out, “What’s her name?”

Billy and Steve look back at her. Ten is sitting near the garden store, admiring a bunch of Selly Scotch Heather’s. She smiles as she touches them.

“Heather.” Steve smiles, “Her name is Heather.”

They watch as she smiles at them. She gets up and walks over to them.

“Heather,” She grins

“My name is Robin,” Robin smiles, “Nice to meet you. Let’s go get you some clothes.”

Heather grabs onto Billy and Steve, “Are they coming?”

Steve softly smiles, “We’ll be with you the entire time.”

\------------------------

They say goodbye to Robin as they’re walking into the parking lot towards Steve’s car. Heather is holding onto Billy’s arm. She’s happy, laughing. They spent a long while in the stores trying to find the right type of clothes for her. Billy and Steve would admit to hating this type of thing, but they loved seeing her happy and laughing. Their hearts would be fast as she came out of the dressing room to show off the clothes she was trying on.

Heather was beautiful. Robin helped her put her hair up as she showed off her new dresses. She ended up buying and wearing a pink plaid dress with a white shirt under it.

Robin even offered to pay to get Heather’s hair cut, and of course Heather accepted it. Her hair was short, at shoulders length now. She felt lighter, felt as if she could be a new person with this new style. Billy and Steve loved it, adored it even. 

They shared a knowing look, knowing they were falling for her.

“Why don’t we go get some ice cream and go and sit on the hill?” Steve asks, “There are tons of things there you should see.”

“Good things?” Heather asks as they put the bags in the trunk.

“Tons of good things.” Billy smiles, “Come on!”

  
  


They end up on the hill an hour later, the sun was slowly starting to set. The sky created such a gorgeous pink, red, and orange color to it. Heather was sitting on the grass, ice cream cone in hand as her hands ran through the grass. She could feel the nature under her fingers, could feel their life under them. She leans into Steve, feels her face get hot as he wraps his arm around her waist. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t sure what that saying had meant until now.

Who was Heather to deny how attractive Steve and Billy were? There had been a few lookers in the laboratory but before she could get too close, they were taken away from her. She’s read countless books of having crushes and falling in love. She even knew a few people who were secretly together. This was a lot on her, especially when Billy scoots in closer, wrapping his arm around her too.

“It’s pretty,” She quietly says, licking at the Vanilla ice cream. “The sky?”   
  


“It is,” Billy replies, “This is one of the best times to sit outside. Watch the sun go behind that mountain over there and then it’s darkness.”

“But, not for long!” Steve grins, “The stars come out and shine down on everyone. Watching over everyone on this planet.”

“Kind of...romantic?” Heather questions as they nod, “Romantic,” She repeats. She leans back, laying on the grass after she finishes her cone. Smiling as she looks up at the sky. Watching the sun slowly hide behind the mountains. The two boys follow her motions, holding her close.

Heather sits up a little, as she looks at Steve. He was handsome. His brown eyes shined in the sun. She could count every freckle, and mole on his face down to his neck. 

She throws herself on him, giggling as he squeaks at the sudden movement, before leaning down. She’s read about kissing countless times, it couldn’t be difficult to do?

Billy is watching them, smiling. Still holding Steve’s hand as it tightens around his own. Watching Steve tuck Heather’s hair behind her ear as she had leaned in closer to him was making his stomach turn in delight. He thought they were moving too slow. Like a romantic movie. He wanted to yell, wanted to kiss her and him as well. His hand rested on her lower back, and as he looked up his eyes widened.

He could spot these things from a while away. A Demogorgon was standing a few feet away from them.

“Holy fuck..” Billy quietly says, “Holy shit!”

Steve looks at Heather confused, before eyeing Billy. He could see how scared Billy looked, before eyeing the direction.

“Shit!” Steve sits up, Heather still sitting on his lap.

“What?” Heather frowns, she looks over and smiles, “Fred?”

The Demogorgon happily growls as Heather stands up. She slowly walks over to him, a smile on her lips as the Demogorgon happily growled at her.

“Fred!” Heather laughs, “Where have you been?”

_ ‘We were separated.’  _ Fred replies in her mind.

“Yes, I know that silly! But where did you go?” Heather questions

“Is she...talking to it?” Billy asks as Steve stands up.

“No way! You went into a store?” Heather grins before turning around, “What’s a store?”

“Yeah, she’s talking to it…” Steve replies.

“Come here!” Heather smiles at them, “Don’t be shy! He’s nice!”

‘Who is this?’ Fred asks

“This is Billy and Steve!” She grins, “They saved me!”

‘Saved you?’ 

“From being caught.” Heather points out, “Being captured..”

‘I’ve seen them before, somewhere.’ 

“You have?” Heather questions, “We found Eleven!”

The Demogorgon growls, ‘Where?’

“She’s safe. Shes happy..” Heather takes Fred’s paw, “They’re good people.’

‘You love them’

Heather flushes, “Shut up!” She turns to Steve, “Can we come home with us?”

“What?” Billy asks

“I don’t see why not.” Steve looks at Fred.

“Did I not call this out from happening today?” Billy questions, “We should go before it gets too dark.”

\-------------------------

  
  


A few days later, Jim Hopper, Sam Owens, and Joyce Byers are sitting at a local Hawkins Bar. The clock has finally announced that it’s nine at night. The people who show up at bars start walking through the front door. The bell-ringing every few moments.

“Did you get a call from Harrington a few nights ago?” Hopper asks as the bartender sets their drinks down, “Thanks.”

“I met up with Steve yesterday,” Joyce grabs her glass, “A pretty interesting conversation indeed.”

“When was she going to tell us she had connections to a Demogorgon?” Hopper replies, “After we’ve killed so many of them?”

“Hop, she was terrified. Did you not see her?” Joyce pouts “She was trembling during that meeting.”

Hopper sighs, taking a sip of his beer, “I thought we closed this damn gate for good. Now, there are more people being experimented on? ”

“She needs us, Hop.” Joyce sighs, eyeing Sam.

“What are you suggesting Joyce?” Hopper asks as Sam hands him the paper.

“Sam can help you again.. Adopt her, Jim.” Joyce puts her glass down as Hopper opens his mouth, “Just listen to me, alright? Heather is scared, she’s terrified. She’s young. Still has another year in school. She has no connections to her parents. All she knows is that lab. Do you remember how El was living?”

“Yeah,” Hopper nods, remembering the white walls, white floors, white ceilings.

“El got out of that. Heather has a lot of trauma to get through and she needs a father figure.” Joyce holds Hopper’s hand. “I would adopt her, but it’s difficult caring for two boys with everything that’s happened. She needs you.”

“You’ll need to talk to her before papers are signed,” Sam takes a swig of his beer. “I remember her vividly. The man who’s now in charge is even worse. We can get this sorted and over within a week.”

\-------------------

“You want to adopt me?” Heather asks. “What does that even mean?”

Nobody expected to see Hopper, Joyce, Eleven, and as Billy calls him ‘some random old man’ to walk through the door tonight. They had all been getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. It was close to eleven at night.

Hopper is sitting on the coffee table, a few meters away from her, 

“Adoption is when a family gets a child who doesn’t come from a very loving home,” Joyce replies, sitting down next to Hopper.

“A few years back I had a daughter, her name was Sarah. She got very sick within her first few years of life.” Hopper quietly says, “She died to cancer. It ruined my relationship with my wife, and I didn’t know I could find myself again. That’s until I adopted El.” He eyes Eleven whose sitting next to Heather, “I’ve realized my place in life, and it’s to be a father again. You and Eleven have a bond. A connection and I cannot let that be taken away from either of you. Taking care of Eleven, and having her become my daughter was an amazing experience and I would like to have you become apart of the family.”

Sam takes the adoption papers back out, “If you agree, Heather, we can sign the papers tonight and get the ball rolling..”

Heather eyes Sam before eyeing Steve, “What about us?”

Steve looks at her, “What do you mean?”

“I’ll have to move away?” Heather asks

“Not that far, with the way Billy drives, it’d only be half an hour difference..” Steve smiles as Billy makes an insulting noise. “Hopper has a great place out in the woods. You’d love it.”

“Well, if you agree, I’ll be looking for a new home.” Hopper admits, “But, we’ll stay in the same area.”

Billy looks at her, “I think this is a good opportunity, Heather. You can be a teenager.”

“You can have your own room, your own clothes.” Steve grins, squeezing her hand. “And you can go to school with Billy. He graduates this upcoming year.”

“We can even get jobs together,” Billy smiles, “If you’d like. You deserve to be a teenager. Deserve a good family.”

Heather looks at them, “I agree.”

Hopper smiles, grabbing the papers from Sam, “So let’s sign some papers.”

“Do I get to stay here until the papers are approved?” Heather asks as he opens the papers up.

“If that’s what you want.” Joyce nods. “I live a few blocks away, and I am always a call away.”

  
  
  


At twelve a.m, Heather officially signs the papers agreeing to become Heather Grace Hopper. Steve orders some pizza to celebrate. Heather holds onto Billy as she cries. She feels her body shaking from happiness. 

“Oh,” Heather eyes Billy, “Fred.”

Joyce looks at her, “Whose Fred, honey?

“The Demogorgon,” Steve replies

“You named the Demogorgon?” Hopper asks

“We went over this already,” Billy sighs, ”He’s in the backyard.”

Steve leads them to the fenced backyard, where Fred is on one of the plastic pool seats, laying down.

“What the hell..” Hopper grumbles as Heather walks towards Fred.

“Fred,” She smiles, “I have some people for you to meet. More good people.”

Fred looks over to her, before looking at the crowd, “More people?”

“Yes, family.” Heather smiles, “We have a family.”

“Uh-” Hopper tries to intervene but Joyce nudges him

“Eleven is here, too.” Heather smiles, sitting next to him, “Come here, El. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Eleven slowly walks over, can see Fred looking at her. Heather takes Eleven’s hand, helping her sit near Heather. “Do you remember him?”

“Yes.” Eleven quietly replies, “I remember him. Remember feeding him our leftovers.”

“We always had leftovers.” Heather giggles, “Our drawings always included him as well. Isn’t that right, Fred?”

Fred growls happily.

“Is this not weird?” Sam points out, “Or terrifying really?”

“It is,” Joyce replies, “I didn’t know you could teach these things to be humane.”

“I think he’s the only one.” Steve eyes Heather.

Fred looks at Heather confused before jumping off the seat, growling at the fence.

“What’s going on?” Billy asks

“I don’t know..” Heather replies, “Fred, what’s wrong?”

‘Intruders.’

‘Intruders?” Heather questions

‘Here for you’ Fred growls, opening up his mouth and growls loud.

Heather tries to say something, but the fence gets knocked down by a black armored car. She screams, knowing which car it is. Fred knocks a few soldiers onto the ground, Hopper grabbing his gun. 

Heather is grabbed onto again

“Your father misses you,” The familiar voice says, “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Papa..” She quietly says. 

Eleven almost cries, as she sees him, the other Dr. J Brennar. His youngest brother.

“No!” She yells, suddenly the grass from the backyard turns into sharp vines and it cuts into Dr. J Brennar’s arm. He lets go of her and she pushes her onto the concrete. She lifts her arm up, and a branch drops into her arm and she whacks him in the head with it. The vines try and catch a bullet that is shot from another soldier and Heather cries out as she watches it hit Steve in the shoulder. 

“No!” She screams as she’s being picked up again. “Let go of me!”

“You’re coming home. Where you belong.”

“Let me heal him!” Heather yells, “Please! He’s bleeding out!”

“He doesn’t deserve to live.” Dr. J Brennar looks at Steve, “He and the other stole you.”

“They protected me!” She cries out, “Let me heal him and I’ll come home! Please!”

He pushes her again, “Fine, heal him.”

Heather is crying as she gets over to him quickly, Billy is holding onto the wound, “Steve!”

“It’s okay..” Steve groans, “I’m okay.”

“You’re bleeding, let me help.” Heather tears the shoulder part of the sleeve off, Billy removes his hands, covered in blood.

Heather rests her hands on the wound, closing her eyes. She feels the trees, the wind, the grass joining in on her. She takes a deep breath as she focuses.

Billy’s eyes widen as Heather’s hands start to glow. Her hands were the same color as the sun. Everyone watched as the trees blew in their direction. The leaves falling off and spinning, like a tornado. Steve is panicking as he sees her hands glowing.

“It’s okay,” Heather whispers, “You’re okay.”

She opens her eyes and removes her hands. “You’re okay,” She repeats as she sees his shoulder back to normal as if a bullet never entered his body.

Steve drags her down, kissing her quickly. Heather gasps into the kiss before resting her hands on his cheeks. She’s crying, as Billy is dragged closer to them.

“Holy shit-” Billy quietly says, he looks up to find the man walking back over to her.

“Quickly. I don’t have all day, Ten.” He rudely says, rolling his eyes, grabbing her by the shoulder, dragging her away. 

“That is not my name.” Heather growls, “And I am not yours to control. You cannot control anyone anymore!” 

Dr. J Breannar laughs, “I can control who I want. We are going to take over the world.”

“Not if I have a say in it,” Hopper pulls his pistol out and shoots him in the head.

Heather screams, falling back down to Steve. Suddenly, Fred is standing tall again, growling at the other soldiers before attacking them. Eleven is also holding some off.

“We need to get to the lab-” Joyce helps Steve up, “We need to call the cops.”

“Heather,” El quietly says, “You need to lead the way.”

Heather nods, before looking at Fred, “Come on.”

\-----------------------

  
  
  


They meet up with a few cops a few miles away from the lab. Sam is on the phone with more police.

“We go a little further,” Heather quietly says, “There’s an entire back to this..”

Everyone is in the back of Hopper’s trunk. Fred is laying on her, growling softly. Billy is on her right, Steve is on her left, holding his bat. Joyce is in the front and Sam, as Hopper is outside talking to a few guys from the SWAT team, And Eleven is with the other three in the back. Heather keeps her hand rested on Fred’s head 

“Is the gate where is used to be?” Steve asks

“It shouldn’t have moved,” Eleven says   
  


“Everyone sleeps on the right side of the building.” Heather turns to face the front of the truck, watching as Hopper leans in, “Guards walk around every hour. They have to be quiet.”

“Quiet, right.” Hopper eyes Fred, “With an entire fucking Demogorgon with us.”

“His name is Fred!” Heather pouts

“Yes, Fred.” Hopper sighs, before eyeing the team, “let’s go.”

Hopper follows the SWAT team and cops up into the far back of the building. They all park their cars. 

Heather lets Fred hop out of the car, before growling, “Quiet, we can’t be caught.”

“We need to go close this gate, and set this place to flames.” Hopper grabs his guns.

Heather grabs at Hopper, frowning. “Be safe.”

Hopper kisses her forehead, “You too. Stay out here with Harrington and Hargrove, Fred stays here.”

She nods, “What if someone comes by?”

“You have full permission to kill them.” Joyce grabs another gun, “We don’t have a lot of time. We need to hurry.”

  
  
  


It had been quiet at first from the outside of the building. A few gunshots, but silence again. Heather tried using her powers to try and track them but kept losing them. She’s sitting in the trunk again, Fred laying on her as he starts growling. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks

‘They’re at the gate. The others will return back when they realize the gate is closing.’ 

“We all need to get in our cars, and hide.” Heather shouts, “They’re coming back, the gate is closing.”

Steve and Billy hop into the car, closing and locking the doors. Fred drapes himself over the three of them, quietly growling to protect them. Heather cries as they hold onto her.

“What the hell is that?” Steve asks.

Heather opens her eyes to find grass being lifted from the lawn the cars are parked on, slowly draping itself over the cars. She sits up, resting her hand on Fred as she touches the window

“They’re protecting us.” She smiles, “Once we’re safe...they’ll set us free.”

‘Stay quiet’ Fred says ‘They’re here.’

Heather holds onto them as they hear banging and slamming on the car. They can hear the growling and scream from the Demogorgon’s and Demodogs trying to run for the Gate.

“Why isn’t he running?” Billy questions 

“Because Fred isn’t like them.” Heather quietly says, hearing the last of them. She sits up.

She can see visions of Hopper and Eleven, walking away from the gate, “The gate is closed. They’re coming back.” She spots the SWAT team, “They’re with the children...they’re getting out.” She smiles, as Steve and Billy touch her arms, “They’re going to need a lot more cars..”

Suddenly the car is moving as the grass unwraps itself from it slowly. Heather comes to as Billy opens the trunk.

Fred follows Heather as she gets out of the trunk. Heather spots Hopper and Eleven and she runs up to them and hugs them tight

“You did it!” She smiles.

“No, Heather. You did it.” Eleven smiles, wiping the blood from her nose. 

“Everyone is free?” Heather asks as Fred stands up at her side.

“Yes, everyone is free.” Eleven grins, taking Heather’s hands. 

“The people who escaped with you, they weren’t in there.” Hopper looks at her, noticing she’s looking back at the building. “They ran off and fully escaped.”

“I know..” She quietly says, “I have no reason to be upset about that. I made a new family.”

Heather jumps as she hears a noise coming from the sky, she holds onto Billy tightly. 

“It’s okay, it’s the national guard.” Joyce looks up, waving her hands

“Joyce, they’re not going to see you.” Hopper sighs

Joyce continues to wave her hands as the lights shine down on them, “What was that, Hop?”

  
  
  
  


They sat by the car for the next few hours, watching as the other kids are taken away in cop cars, and helicopters. Heather is sitting at the edge of the trunk, leaning on Steve’s shoulder, falling asleep. Billy has a hand resting on Heather’s leg and Fred is resting on Billy’s lap.

Hopper walks over to them, looking just as tired. 

“You can stay at my house if needed,” Steve quietly says. “We have enough rooms to hold everyone.”

“I won’t say no to a room for the night,” Hopper sighs, “Let me go talk to a few people and we’ll be on our way.”

Billy stands up as Hopper leaves, stretching his muscles, “What a night…”

“Yeah..” Heather quietly says, smiling as they look at her.

Billy leans down and kisses her softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Heather makes a cute noise as he pulls away, “It’s weird how close we all got. But, I don’t regret a thing.”

Steve squeezes Heather’s leg lightly, kissing her quick before giving Billy, “Neither do I.”

Heather flushes, “Can I sleep with you both tonight?”

Steve flushes, “What?”

“In bed? I’ll sleep in the middle?” Heather asks, “Fred at the end?”

Billy cackles, “Yes, you can stay with us tonight.” before resting his hand on Fred, “Him too.”

Fred happily growls at that comment.

  
  


When they finally leave the laboratory. Heather looks out the back window, and memories hit her of what had happened and what could have been if she hadn’t escaped. She touches the window, as she watches every light stuff off at the building one by one.

“Goodbye.” She quietly says, before turning to face her new family and her new life.


	4. I'm Safe and I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins is calm, the sun is shining. Hopper gets adoption papers for Heather. All the kids hanging out together, minus Max. Max is with Steve, who is at the hospital for Billy’s top surgery. They bring him home, where Heather heals his post-op incisions, and the pain he’s in. He’s ready to show his body off, ready to show off who he is. Steve and Billy take her to the carnival, where they win a toy for her, and confess their love for her.

July 4, 1985

  
  


“So, what do you think?” Hopper asks.

Heather was officially Hopper’s daughter, and he had finally found a house perfect for them. It was a few miles away from the small little down, about a thirty-minute drive to Steve’s house. It has three bedrooms, two baths, and a large yard to build a shed for Fred. Hopper was to take the master bedroom downstairs, while the girls got their own rooms upstairs.

“The walls aren’t white.” Heather smiles as Fred explores the bedroom, “It’s nice, quiet.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Hopper leans against the door frame, “The furniture should be here before tonight. Do you have plans tonight?”

“Plans?” Heather questions. “What are the plans?”

“Let me rephrase it,” Hopper smiles, “Are you seeing Steve and Billy tonight?”

“Oh,” Heather quietly says, “I’m not sure. Steve said something about Billy getting cut open?”

“What?” Hopper asks, “Cut open?”

“By a doctor?”

“He’s getting surgery?” Hopper questions as Heather nods, “Oh right. He should be home by now?”

“I don’t know,” Heather shrugs as Fred wraps, “Steve told me he’d call..”

Eleven is at the door, pushing Hopper aside, phone in his hand, “Steve’s on the phone.”

Hopper rolls his eyes, “Right on time. I’ll drop you off.”

\---------------------------

Heather shows up at Steve’s house a bit later than expected. She had gone to the store to pick up a few snacks. She sees Steve outside waiting on her. She grabs the plastic bag full of goodies before running into his arms.

“Hey,” He smiles, kissing her forehead, “Did you see the house?”

She nods, holding onto him, “Yes. It’s nice.”

Hopper is still in his truck, eyeing them, “Any plans tonight Harrington?”

“Not that I know of. Billy is on bed rest.” Steve shyly smiles, 

“Well the carnival is tonight, I’ll be back later to grab her.” Hopper nods, before driving off.

“Carnival?” Heather asks.

“It’s the fourth of July today.” Steve looks down at her, “It’s to celebrate America or something…”

“Oh.” Heather replies, “Where’s Billy?”

Steve walks her into the house, “He’s laying in bed. He doesn’t know you’re coming.”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t want you worrying about him.” Steve closes the front door before locking it.

“Is he in pain?” She questions, watching as Steve’s facial expression changes, “He is, isn’t he?”

“Just for a few weeks!” Steve watches as Heather runs up the stairs, “Heather!”

  
  


Billy is resting in bed, watching the small television on Steve’s dresser as the door slams open.

“Jesus Christ-” Billy’s eyes widen

“Who is Jesus Christ?” Heather questions as she walks in.

“Heather? Why are you here?” Billy questions as Steve is at the doorway, out of breath, “Steve, did you tell her?”

Steve is quiet before nodding, “Yes. But- because she deserved to know.”

Heather sits on the bed, eyeing the bandages draped across Billy’s chest and back, “Are you hurt?”

“It’s a good hurt,” Billy smiles, taking Heather’s hands in his, wincing at the sudden movement.

“That doesn’t look like good hurt,” Heather pouts, “Where if your other top?”

Billy grins, “I don’t need that anymore” 

Steve walks over to help Billy sit up a little, “That’s why he’s on bed rest. He had the surgery for it.”

Heather looks at the bandages again, looks at the tubes attached to the bandages. She sits on his lap. Her hands slowly touch the bandages, watching as Billy winces.

“Heather, I’m a little tender-” Billy starts to hear ripping, “Heather!” He tries to grab her hands as she starts tearing apart the bandages

“Heather!” Steve yells as Billy is cursing, “Stop!”

“Shut up!” Heather harshly says, she eyes his chest before resting her hands on the fresh scars.

“What is she doing?” Billy asks, too afraid to look down, “Steve, what the  _ fuck  _ is she doing?”

Steve watches as Heather’s hands glow that familiar yellow. The same familiar yellow he had seen last month after he was shot, “Healing you.”

Heather quietly hums to herself, letting her powers take over her hands. Feeling the hurt Billy has gone through slowly be taken away. She slowly takes her hands away as the start to dim in color.

“Holy shit,” Steve exhales harshly as he sees healed scars, “How did you heal him so quickly?”

Heather softly smiles as she leans back in his lap, “Just like I’ve done for you..” She eyes his chest, “You might need a shower though.”

Billy helps Heather off his lap before standing up slowly, he goes up to the mirror attached to the dresser and his eyes widen, “Holy fuck-”

“Is that a good word?” Heather asks, biting her lower lip.

“Bad words, but for a good meaning.” Steve watches as Billy touches his chest, “Are you alright?”

Billy runs his fingers over his healed scars, before turning to the side and checking himself out. He had waited seventeen years for this moment and within hours he had succeeded. Tears form in his eyes as he nods.

“Billy?” Heather quietly says, “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?”

Billy wipes his tears before looking over to her, “You did nothing wrong, Heather. I promise. These are happy tears. I’m happy.”

Heather grins as she holds onto a stuffed bear that Billy was gifted this morning, “So, does that mean we can go to the carnival tonight?”

Steve laughs, patting her leg, “Yes, of course.”

Billy smiles, before walking over to kiss her quickly before kissing Steve, “I’m going to shower. Do you want to get sandwiches on the way there?”

Steve nods, watching as Billy grabs some clothes from his bag, “You should wear the blue shirt.”

Bill smiles, “Yes, Steve.” He grabs the blue shirt, and his jeans, “I’ll be back.”

  
  
  


“Hi, Daddy,” Heather says as Hopper picks the phone up.

“Hey, are you ready to come home?” Hopper asks

“No,” Heather replies, “Steve and Billy are taking me to the carnival tonight.”

Hopper is quiet, “Don’t you think Billy should be on bed rest?”

“No,” Heather grins as Billy walks into the living room, “I cured him.”

Hopper makes a noise, “Heather what did we say about using your-”

“I put them to good use,” Heather replies, “Nobody saw it. Just Steve. Are you coming to the carnival?”

“I’m working tonight, so yes, I will be there.” Hopper says, “I’m bringing your sister, so make sure she’s with you or her friends.”

\-----------------------

Heather is sitting in the back seat of the Camaro when Billy pulls into a makeshift parking lot. They’re directed by a worker to park on the grass. Heather eyes widen as she looks at the bright lights. Blue, red, purple, and pink are the ones she can realize the quickest. She unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to crawl over the seat.

“Babe-” Steve laughs trying to hold Heather back, “Relax, we have all night.”

Steve helps Heather out of the car, holding her hand as she tries to pull him. He laughs as Billy closes the door.

Billy rests his hand on Heather’s lower back as they walk towards the booth to pay for tickets. Heather holds onto Steve’s hand the entire time, watching all the people walking around. 

“Come on…” Heather smiles as Billy is handed the tickets.

Billy grabs the tickets before resting his hand on Heather’s back again, “You’re very impatient,” He jokes as they walk into the carnival.

They watch as her pupils dilate and her eyes widen in interest. They pass a few people as they walk down the aisle of booths.

“What do we do here?” Heather asks

“They have a bunch of games here, and if you win, you get a prize.” Steve smiles, squeezing her hand.

“A prize?” She questions.

“Like a toy or a fish,” Billy smirks as Heather gives him a face.

“Why would I want a fish?” She eyes him.

He laughs, “Some people like fish. We’ll avoid those games.”

Heather eyes a booth and stops dead in her tracks, which pulls Steve back.

“Woah!” Steve almost trips, “Are you alright?”

“What’s wrong?” Billy questions, before looking in the same direction as her.

There’s a big stuffed pink bear sitting in the booth. It’s the only pink one out of the bunch.

“I want that..” Heather quietly says before looking at them, “Can you win it for me?”

Billy looks at the game, it’s the one where you shoot water into a clown’s mouth, and a balloon pops out. “Isn’t that game childish?”

“How would she know?” Steve asks, “I think it’d be fun.”

Heather smiles wide, “Please?” She blinks before pouting.

“Oh don’t do that,” Billy grins, “First Steve, now you.” He kisses her, “Fine, I’ll get you the bear.”

They walk up to the booth. Heather stands behind them, holding onto herself as they get ready to play the game. The noises from the game startle her as she watches water shoot out of the toy guns and into the clown’s mouth. She watches as a green and red balloon pop out from behind the clowns. 

The red balloon pops first, and Billy is throwing his hands up in the air.

“We have a winner!” The worker smiles.

Steve smiles, patting Billy’s back 

“What prize would you like?”

Billy eyes the pink bear, “Get me the pink bear.”

“Good choice, it’s our last one.” The worker grabs the bear before handing it to him, “Thanks for playing.”

Heather grins as Billy turns to face her, “Oh!”

Billy hands her the stuffed animal, before looking at Steve, “Good game. Next game, I’ll let you win.”

Steve laughs at that, “You’re on.”

Heather looks around when she spots Hopper’s truck before running off.

“Babe?” Steve calls out after her.

Heather runs over to find El standing there with a few friends.

“Hi!” She grins, “When did you all get here?”

“Just arrived.” El replies before looking at the bear, “Where did you get that?”

“I won it,” Billy says as they’re walking towards them.

“No way…” Max quietly says, “Why are you out of bed? I thought you had surgery today?”

Billy nods, “I did. Heather helped in the recovery process.”

Heather grins as she holds onto the bear as Max looks at her. 

“There’s a good spot on the hill to watch the fireworks,” Joyce smiles, “Why don’t I lock that space down for us.”

“That’d be awesome!” Will smiles.

“Remember to stick together. Where is the meetup spot if someone gets lost?” Hopper asks

“The Ferris Wheel,” El replies.

“What about the secondary meet spot?” Hopper questions

“The hill?” Heather smiles.

“Fine,” Hopper sighs, “Go have fun.”

\-----------------------

  
  


By the time they get to the hill for the fireworks show, Heather has enough stuffed animals to make a toy store. Everyone is sitting on the blankets that Joyce had brought. There’s a picnic basket laid out and open for everyone to dig into the food. All the kids are sitting together, eating ice cream. Billy is leaning against Steve’s side as Heather leans against Steve’s chest. 

The lights from the carnival turn off and Heather starts to get worried, she looks back at them.

“It’s okay,” Steve smiles, “They’re going to start setting off the fireworks.”

Billy holds onto Heather’s hand as the rest of the lights go dim or turn off completely before the announcer starts talking about the show starting in a few moments. Hopper shows up, sitting down next to Joyce before the music starts playing on the loudspeaker.

“What is that?” Heather quietly asks.

“Music, to go with the show.” Billy smiles, “Look!”

Suddenly a loud popping sound hits Heather’s ears as she watches a blue firework fly into the air and burst.

“Woah..” She quietly says, feeling Steve’s hands wrap around her waist.

A red firework flies seconds later, and then a white one follows it. 

Heather’s eyes are wide as a white one shoots up and it crackles when it bursts.

“Nice right?” Steve asks close to Heather’s ear.

“They’re beautiful!” Heather grins, turning her head a little to face them.

“You’re more beautiful than any of those combined,” Billy replies, tucking his thumb under her chin, “I love you, Heather.”

Heather’s eyes widen at the word. Love. It was only a word she read in books and had seen in the movies they had at the laboratory. She read how the characters always knew they were in love with a person. It was never when and where. They always said they just knew.

“I love you too,” Steve repeats, “Meeting you has been a blessing in disguise,”

“And we’re so happy it happened.” Billy finishes the sentence. 

She smiles, can feel tears running down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks as Heather turns to face them fully.

Heather nods, taking a deep breath, “I love you both too..” She grins, “Happy tears?”

Both boys smile wide. Steve rests his hands on Heather’s waist.

Max looks over to them after watching a few fireworks before making a face, “Oh gross..” She makes a disgusted face as she watches Billy lean in to kiss Heather.

El looks in the same direction, “Gross?”

Max laughs, “Yeah, that’s so gross.” She adverts her attention back to the fireworks.

El shrugs, looking back at the fireworks. She could feel happiness radiate from Heather, she looks back to see Heather laying down on the blanket and laughing. Steve and Billy’s hands holding hers.

Heather leans into Billy and Steve’s touches as she watches the fireworks get shot into the air. She closes her eyes for a second, breathing in the air. She feels her power surround her body. She looks towards the flowers that would protect her at night but she suddenly realized she didn’t need those anymore. She has the biggest support system she wouldn’t have dreamed of in a million years.

And she loved them.


End file.
